


Not Like Us

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, idk how to tag this, little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel struggles to believe the truth, wanting Dean to go back to the way he was since he didn't like not having his closest friend to rely on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I actually watched Supernatural and thought heavily about what life was. Actually did not plan to post this since it was a while ago but eh. Have fun.

Sam didn't turn on the lights to the basement. He kept it dark in the room so he wouldn't have to see his brother. The last thing Sam wanted to see were those black eyes of his, the ones that showed how ruthless he became. Crowley was laughing from upstairs, finding it amusing how Sam and Castiel thought it was an amazing idea to torture Dean. After all, they do know how to bring back the humanity of demons, that must mean they can do it for Dean as well.

They had to try.

Sam wanted to desperately try anything, but after a while, it didn't seem to work. Dean would laugh and say it was futile, but Sam wouldn't give up. He would never let his brother get eaten up like this, Dean wouldn't want that either.

Castiel stood behind Sam quietly, not saying anything as he tried to tune out the pain of Sam's heart. Could they really make this right? They can make Dean bleed and choke and suffer, but it seems like he's already gone.

Dean laughed as his fingers rubbed on the handcuffs that held his wrists bound behind his back. Its not like he could break them when there's a devils trap carved on it. He wouldn't be moving from that chair either. So many devils traps, he would not be able to take a step out of the basement. He laughed anyway.

He was badly bruised, his face swollen and stained with blood. His shirt was ripped open, exposing his scratched skin, all the blood that oozed from his wounds. His lips dripped more blood on to his skin; his chin, his neck, his chest. There was already enough blood on the floor but it wasn't killing him. He lolled his head back as he laughed, spilling blood down his cheek and neck. He was smiling, but Sam couldn't see.

"I told you this was useless." Crowley said to Sam for the second time. He walked around him, keeping in mind of where all the devils traps were.

"We have to save him. There has to be something we can do." Sam was desperate. Dean's laugh got louder as Sam got scared for him.

Did they lose him?

"Better listen to him, Sammy. Its useless." Dean laughed.

Castiel looked away for a moment, finding Dean's attitude uncomfortable. He wanted to do something, but anything he did didn't fix anything. His powers couldn't work here. No matter what he tried, his powers couldn't find Dean's soul. If only he didn't get Cain's mark. Castiel was crushed to see Dean this way.

For him, Dean is the only person he can rely on, what happens now?

He doesn't have a close relationship with Sam. Its not like he doesn't try, but Castiel feels better with Dean. He needs him. But not like this, not this way, not when Castiel can't see his true face.

"How long have we been doing this?" Crowley complained.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Sam snapped at him. Crowley rolled his eyes and continued walking around, going to the volt door and leaving as he murmured his curses to himself.

"Sam..." Castiel was unsure of what to say.

Dean's laugh continued to ring through as Sam prepared a syringe, taking enough blood from his arm. Its another hour, and he was going try again. It couldn't hurt, right? All this effort can't hurt. Sam's face cringed as he walked closer to his bound brother in the metal chair.

It wasn't him.

It can't be him with the way he is now.

Sam told himself that, and he also told himself that Dean was in there somewhere, and he would be saved. Sam would pull him out if he needed to.

Dean only laughed as Sam pushed the syringe in his neck. Dean never fights it, but he knows it will do no good for him anyway. He laughs because it drives Sam crazy, it makes him want to scream. Dean laughs because they're wasting their time. Its useless, all of this is useless. His arms tensed when he finally felt the pain of pure human blood running through his veins. And through his hissed breaths and pants, he laughed darkly towards Sam. He would give anything to rip him apart, limb from limb.

"We're going to get you out, Dean." Sam said confidently. It hasn't waned since. Dean rolled his eyes as he let his head hang; he relaxed his shoulders despite the pain of it all. Sam has too much hope.

When will he give up?

Dean said nothing as Sam watched him. It was no use for now. He put the syringe down on the table and sighed, glancing at Castiel. He was resistant, not wanting to look at either of them. They have never been so separated, but Castiel couldn't think of a single thing that could bring them together. It was over from here on out. Dean was pretty much gone.

"You coming?" Sam asked Castiel when he seemed lost in thought. Castiel looked at the ground for a moment, thinking even harder to himself.

"I'll be there." he said and looked up to Sam.

What was he about to do? Chances are its not worth it, but Castiel was going to get anything out of Dean that he can. He needs to bring Dean back, human Dean. He has to be in there somewhere, there is no way his soul is completely lost.

Sam wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave Castiel alone with Dean, but what could he say? He just gave up before he could even argue about it.

It was just Castiel and Dean now.

"What do you want now, Cas?" Dean asked as he narrowed his eyes. Some days, Castiel would stay and try to bring Dean back by talking some sense to him, other days he would pray to the Father who left heaven, and other times he would sit with Dean wondering if he could remember the good days.

"To talk." Castiel said.

"I'm tired of your talks. Go the hell away." He sneered, his hands tightening as he tried to resist the cuffs around his hands. he was completely bound to the metal chair but he wanted to force Castiel away.

Dean would never really treat Cas this way, its just that he could barely control himself, that repentance is not something on his list. He's a demon now, yet he couldn't be completely soulless. Listening to Cas was driving him insane. Sam and Crowley don't know how Cas is the biggest weak spot to Dean, and its because somewhere deep inside, Dean's humanity is still burning. 

Cas noticed a small piece of his soul, a very small piece that was soon to diminish if he doesn't help Dean out of this.

Castiel was sad to see that Dean didn't want him here, but after everything that's happened, its not much of a shocker. Its been a while since they just had a good time together and now this was happening. Castiel looked down at Dean, seeing how lifeless his eyes were. Why was he like this? Why did the mark turn him this way? Its not fair, Cas knew it wasn't fair.

"I said get away from me!" Dean shouted, writhing in the metal chair as he tried to lunge for Cas. Cas wasn't shaken by how Dean was threatening to break free. He could, but he was too weak. And the devil's trap wouldn't let him go far either.

"You still have a soul. You wouldn't be this upset with me if you didn't." Castiel said, staring down at Dean. It hurt to know that whatever he tried wouldn't work on him.

Dean leaned his head back, laughing but he was clearly angry. Cas was so gullible and naive. He was going to believe that Dean could come back but after everything there's just no way. He glanced at Cas, still smiling as he glared at him.

"Stop trying to help me." Dean hissed.

"You're my-"

"No! I'm not your friend Cas. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had to get this stupid mark, and I sure as hell wouldn't have had to deal with Metatron." Dean snapped.

It was Cas's fault. But he thought they had gotten over that.

"Dean-"

"I swear if you come any closer, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Cas said as he looked over him. Dean couldn't move. There were too many devil's traps that kept him locked down in the basement. He wouldn't be to do anything. "Let me help-"

"I'm tired of you helping." Dean spat out and meant it. It seems like Cas only knew how to make things worse. Dean hated that he was this way but the darker part of him knew it was no use.

He wanted to destroy the angel in front of him, to rip his wings apart and make him suffer. He would do it all.

Cas wasn't going to be careful. He had to do everything he could because Dean was the only person that understood him. He needs Dean to be human. He just didn't know which side of him was telling his true feelings, his darker side or his human side. Did Dean really hate Cas for everything he's done? Cas thought he was helping but he was delusion and naive. He wasn't helping. But now that he wanted to express himself, to again so that he was deeply sorry for the world's turmoil, he couldn't say it to anyone. Cas desperately needed Dean because that's all he has. Seeing Dean this way was hurting him, making him feel guilt in ways that only humans should feel. What was he going to do?

A silver blade stuck out from his coat sleeve. It was the sharp blade used to kill angels. Cas intended to use it on Dean just to find a piece of him. The demon side had taken over most of his soul but Cas was going to see how much needed to be done. The pure human blood injected into him barely worked when Dean was this angry.

"Cas! Stay the hell away from me." Dean shouted when he saw the blade. Cas did the opposite, crossing the boundary where all the devil's traps were. Dean wasn't scared of the blade, he was scared of what Cas might do. His eyes were normal again as he looked at Cas with fear.

Cas paused for a second, being fooled by Dean's expression. Dean was only buying time, but for what? He will never make it out of here on his own. He can't break free unless there was some way all the devil's traps were broken. Cas won't do his worst, but he can if he needs to. Cas thought of his friend that was still deep down inside, wanting to break free. Dean knew it would never happen.

He tensed, his hands rubbing against the cuff as he tried to break it. It would never happen. He can try to pull as much as he wants to but he'll only lose his hands before anything else happens. He still flexed anyway, trying to break free. The veins in his arms popped out from his skin as he tried to use all his strength.

Cas only had to show the blade to get him to stop.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?-"

"Why would I kill you?" Cas was confused. "I can't do that, Dean. You know I need you." he said sadly. What if he couldn't bring him back. Cas had to try. Dean clenched his jaw as he glanced at the blade again. 

"Then lets talk." Dean suggested.

"You didn't want to before-"

"I know but I realized I was wrong." He said quickly. "I can't take this anymore, Cas. Don't keep hurting me." he said.

Cas couldn't see it. He was so gullible that he couldn't see that Dean was buying more time. If the real Dean was out instead, he would beg to be killed cause there would be no way he would live as a demon. But Cas liked the idea of Dean wanting to try. He just didn't know he was lying. Cas thought his friend was sitting in front of him wanting to try anything to get better. He could see the demon in him but he wanted to ignore it.

How dumb was Cas?

He almost started to smile because he thought Dean was feeling a bit of his humanity. He looked him in the eyes, believing in absolutely everything for once. He had to go through weeks of trying to change Dean back, and now it was finally happening.

"Fine." Cas said, and hid the blade. "We can talk." he said as he walked around the white circle drawn in chalk. If Dean was trying then he shouldn't be bound this way, there were enough devil's traps to keep him locked here. He can't do anything.

Cas broke the cuffs on Dean's hands.

He hasn't been free to use his hands in a while. He rubbed his wrists, feeling the bruises on his skin. They were dark purple from trying to escape so much.

Cas wasn't the smartest. Dean was using that to his advantage. Cas really wanted to talk about this, to get things off his chest, but Dean wouldn't even let the first words come out of his mouth before he grabbed him by the neck. Knowing Cas, he would be surprised by this.

"You don't ever listen, Cas." Dean said through his teeth, growling lowly as Cas tried to fight him off. Dean's hands tightened as his fingers pressed harder around Cas's neck. "I don't need your help." he growled ferociously, his eyes turning a soulless black as he glared at Cas.

Cas didn't want to believe it was Dean that was choking him. It was too much. And to see those awful black eyes, those demonic eyes, Cas had to take every caution he had to. The blade slipped through the cuff of his jacket, and he grabbed hold of it as he tried to get his hand to move up. Dean was hurting him so much that he couldn't see; Dean would try to kill him since he had the chance, but he didn't have the strength from before and he needed it to get rid of an angel. Cas stabbed Dean at his side, making him scream curses from the intense pain of the silver blade.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean let go as he screamed. His blood dripped down his shirt as Cas pulled the blade back. "Cas! I swear, I-"

Cas grabbed Dean by the hair, pulling his head back as he focused the blade over his eyes, threatening to pierce the blade right through him. Dean shut his mouth, but he growled threateningly as his eyes changed back to normal. There was a dark fire in them as he looked up at Cas's face. Cas didn't want to hurt him, but he might have to if Dean won't behave himself.

"Why are you like this, Dean?" Cas asked sadly. "You would never let this happen to you." He said. Dean laughed powerfully.

"You want to start talking to me like that again?" he asked, his tone bleak. "Get the hell away from me." he spat out.

"I can't-"

"Goddammit, Cas! Just leave me alone. I'm tired of you!" Dean shouted.

He wasn't feeling right and he knew it was the blood that Sam gave him earlier. Cas was really frustrating him and it wasn't like that before. It even seemed like Dean could feel his heart beat and it was the most painful thing he could experience. He would rather be cut up to pieces than be tormented by the person who actually meant a lot to him.

"I can't leave you alone in this, Dean." Cas said seriously, staring him deep into his eyes. Cas would always cling to Dean even if he didn't want to be clung to. He just had no one else.

Dean really couldn't throw away Cas the way it seemed like he wanted to. It just hurt that everything was like this and that he was like this. Its not fair. He's been tied down for what seemed like was forever, and Cas is the only one who hasn't hurt him until today. Dean was overwhelmed. Whatever human piece was left, this was the part reaching out to Cas.

"I need you, Dean." Cas said seriously as he continued to look at him. Dean could barely handle the pressure. Looking up at Cas and seeing how miserable he has been was killing him. He was doing this to Cas all because he doesn't want to get better, he doesn't know what would happen to him.

Dean closed his eyes as the beating sensation of his heart continued. He disliked the feeling a lot. But he had to deal with it because Cas had to deal with the pain of Dean not coming back to normal. He opened his eyes again and stared at Cas, deep into Cas's eyes. Not for a second did Cas let go of Dean's hair. He wanted to keep looking, to find more of Dean's humanity.

For a while, they just stared at each other in silence, wondering if their friendship was the least of their worries.


End file.
